Bite Marks From a Friend
by klaineland01
Summary: It was just a day of shopping, until Kurt's little girl gets bitten by a little boy; Who happened to have the last name Karofsky. Rated T because I'm anxious. Possible Oneshot


Kurt picked the at the sports Jersey fabric, checking the price tag before wincing and moving on to the next one over. Are there any jerseys here that don't cost over fifty dollars?

Kurt was on the edge of actually giving up (sports can be an exception. He was absolutely clueless) of trying to find 'the perfect jersey for Katie to wear to her first football game.' Why was this his job again? Blaine was much better at this…

"Daddy, daddy look what I'm wearing!" Kurt turned from the rack of colored jerseys to face his little girl, wearing a helmet obviously too big for her. The black rim almost completely hid her eyes, and she was tilting her head back in attempts to be able to see.

Oh, right. His husband was showing her some football helmets. For what ever reason, Blaine wanted her daughter to love football as much as she loved to sing and be silly.

"I can see that, baby girl. You look fantastic in that! Maybe daddy will find you one that you can actually wear."

Katie giggled in response, and took off to find her other daddy with her little fingers clutching at the sides of the helmet.

Kurt watched fondly and stood back to his own height as Katie brushed past a few strangers. "Excuse me mister, looking for my daddy!"

"Oh, sorry about that, little miss." Kurt tilted his head at the stranger's kind response, smiling. Usually they would grunt in response, rolling their eyes at the annoying little kid. But this time Katie was actually acknowledged, which is pretty awesome.

Maybe now he should look for, uh, foam fingers? "Excuse me, uh, I have to look at those jerseys behind you."

Kurt turned to face the stranger, about to apologize for unknowingly standing in front of someone's way.

About to, when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Dave? Dave Karofsky?"

On Dave's face was a brief moment of confusion before realizing who Kurt was. "Kurt, uh, hey."

Kurt smiled at his old friend glad seeing him after so many years. "How are you?" he asked in genuine concern.

The corners of Dave's mouth turned up. "I'm doing fantastic actually." Dave replied. "How are-"

"David!" Dave was interrupted with an unfamiliar voice coming from the direction where Blaine was looking at baseball caps with Katie somewhere unknown. Dave turned to face the unknown voice and his crooked smile was even more visible. "Hey, Andy said to make sure to get him some.." the voice faded off quickly in noticing Kurt's precense. "who's this?"

Before Dave could respond, Kurt introduced himself. "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel-Anderson. I went to school with Dave until senior year."

Dave's eyebrows went up at Kurt mentioning his hyphenated last name. "Nice to meet you Kurt." The stranger held out his hand, he had a smile on his face. "I'm Derek Karofsky."

Kurt raised his hand to shake Derek, glancing at the wide smile David had on his face when mentioning his shared partners last name.

Kurt smiled. He hasn't heard from Dave in about five years. They somehow started to get even more busier and busier as time passed by. They had less ways of communication, less phonecalls to check up on each other every now and then. Soon, they became distant and the only times they saw their names was on Facebook when one liked the other's status. That was, until Kurt decided he didn't really need a Facebook anymore.

"Nice to meet you, too, Derek." Kurt actually meant it. It was worth seeing the smile on Dave's face. He was about to elaborate when he felt a tug at his jeans that was nearly pinching the skin underneath. His face changed, a little startled, as he looked down to face his little girl who had a grimace and a frown on her face.

"Daddy, daddy, help" Kurt smiled up at the gentlemen who were sharing a quick look and looked down to his daughter.

Kurt sighed patiently, gently caressing the arm she was holding. "What is it, Katie?" He swore he heard Derek "aw"

Katie brushed the hair of her face impatiently before explaining, "A little boy just bit me. I don't know what to do! I was just going to say hi when he just-just-see?" Kurt could see the bit marks forming on her forearm. Yep, she was most definitely bit.

Kurt took Katie by the hips slightly before telling her, "How bout we go find this little boy, and ask him why he bit you?"

The corner of Katie's mouth turned up a tiny bit, her small quivering bottom lip back in line with her upper lip. "Okay."

Before taking Katie's hand and walking off, he turned to face Dave and Derek once again, who were whispering about something unknown. "Could you just excuse us? It was nice seeing you again." Derek smiled fondly and replied it was good to meet Kurt, before taking off on his own, his eyes set and cowering down a little in the racks.

It was a few minutes until they finally found the little boy who left teeth marks on his daughter's arm. Kurt was keeping his laughter in with great difficulty as Katie was dramatically searching for him. She would bend low as possible to glance underneath the Hat racks, or reach high on her tippy toes to see over the now rush hour crowd.

He knew Blaine shouldn't have put her in those theatre groups at such a young age...

It wasn't til they were at the Sport Shoe section of the store that they located. Kurt could tell that she was dismayed in not finding him. She was picking at some soccer shoes at her own level until her eyes did a double take, and brightened with a little Kurt could ask Katie was already trotting towards the next aisle, her pigeoned toes running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Kurt glanced over to where Katie was just looking, and saw a sandy haired little boy, smiling as he helped someone pick shoes.

Kurt walked over to the next aisle, taking his daughter's hand. Her head was tilted to the left, her eyes filled with curiosity. He glanced towards the little boy, ready for some confrontation.

That was, until he saw who the little boys dad was. Or rather-daddies were.

Derek and Dave's little boy. How bout them apples?

Derek was lent over, trying on a sort of sport shoes, while his partner and son were helping him get settled with said pair of shoes. "Daddy, does it fit, does it fit?"

Derek glanced to his son, a smile of affection before glancing at his partner as if to say 'how cute his he?' "Yes, I think we may have a winner."

Kurt blinked out of his daze, realizing he was staring. His daughter was looking up at him anxiously. "Weren't those the guys that you were talking to?"

Kurt nodded blankly. "Sure are, honey. I'll talk to them." Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hey,uh Ka-Dave?" Kurt mentally smacked himself for almost calling Dave by his last name again. Old habits sure die hard.

Dave's glance went from the little boy with teeth on his knee, upwards to Kurt. His expression changed slightly in one split second. "Oh, Hu-Kurt. You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you."

For a moment Kurt was absolutely bewildered by how much Dave has changed. Not only was he open about his relationship with Derek, but he was openly flirty with other men in public. "Same goes for you." Small pause. The only sounds were the brushing of Derek's laces and the giggling of a boy with a shoe box and soft wrapping paper. "So, funny story. It turns out the very same little one who bit this little one," he started, squeezing the shoulder of his daughter slightly, "was your kid."

Dave's eyebrows went up in surprise. Not only that, but the sandy haired kid who was playing with the box immediately stopped, glancing at his dads with a wide eyed look. "Is that true?" Derek asked. "Did you bite her?"

The small one started shuffling his feet awkwardly. "Yeah," he mumbled, his high voice cutting through the silence. "I was only trying to-" He adruptly stopped, conjuring the dad that was sitting on the shoe bench. Derek was continuing to lean, until he started whispering frantically in Derek's ear, Derek nodding every so often.

Kurt heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He was about to walk over and out of the way, until the whiff of a very familiar cologne hit him. "Hey, Kurt. What's going on?"

Kurt glanced down to Blaine's full basket of sports junk with a wary glance. "Do you really need that much? It's only her first-"

"-Only her first football game? Only her first football game? KURT. I have been waiting for these moments for years-"

"Okay, okay." Kurt relaxed his husband. "Take a deep breath. Breathe. As for what's going on, Dave Karofsky's boy bit our daughter on the arm for some reason."

Blaine gave Kurt a doubtful look. "I highly doubt it."

"Oh yeah, take a look."

Blaine glanced at his daughters arms, who was looking in the basket with wide eyes. He saw the teeth marks on his right arm, eyes widening for a small fraction of a second. "Okay, you were serious."

Kurt was nodding when a sound of laughter was not far from where he was facing his husband. They both turned, curious. The laughter turned out to be from Derek. Dave acknowledged Blaine with a wave, Blaine waving back with a fixated smile. "What's so funny, Derek?"

Derek was smiling now, his little boy biting his lip in anticipation while he was glancing at the floor with a amused smile on his face. "Yeah, there was a pretty decent reason why she was bit."

Kurt and Blaine shared a dubious look.

"Dave, remember how we met?"

Dave smiled a little, blush suddenly forming on his cheeks. If Kurt knew he would see Dave Karofsky blush seven years ago, oh he would've loved to see it. And he still does. "Of course I do, you still have the scar on your leg."

Derek nodded. "Yep, and what happened after you accidently bit me?"

David shrugged. "We stopped dancing around eachother. I asked you out. You said yes. The rest is history."

Derek raised his eye brows, sending a silent message to David. Kurt really wished he knew what was going on.

"Wait..so Chandler thought that-"

"Precisely."

Kurt stopped their not-really-clear-and-inside conversation with a loud, "Okay, what is going on?"

The two men looked at Kurt and Blaine, a look of amusement in both their eyes. "We'll tell you, we promise. But first-" David grabbed Chandler by the shoulders and walked him towards Katie. "Chandler has something to say. Chandler?"

Chandler scratched his slightly freckled nose before glancing at Katie with a sad look in his eye. "I'm sorry I bit you. I thought it would make us be friends or something like that."

Katie shrugged in response, dropping the New York cap with a plop. "If you wanted to be friends, all you had to do was ask." she replied.

Chandler smiled a little. "Then you wanna be friends?"

Katie nodded in vigorous delight. "Sure! Let's go look at the coloring books they have here!"

Chandler turned to face his daddies, who gave some nods of the head. Katie grabbed her new little friend's hand, and lead them towards the kids' area.

Blaine glanced at the men around him, triangle eye brows burrowed. "Did that just happen?"

Dave laughed lightly in response. "Apparently so."

Kurt crossed his arms like he did when he was seventeen. "So what was the bite about?"

Derek looked at David. Before David could insist, Derek says "Tell them the story. I don't know them. You tell them."

David sighed in defeat, knowing he was defeated. Derek always won. "Okay so at least eight summers, I believe, we were both at a foot ball camp. It was the summer we graduated, I wanted to go to camp one last time before heading to California for University. I uh, literally just came out to the entire world, and that was when I started to actually feel comftorable with myself.

"Derek was in another cabin at our camp. I heard rumours that he was gay, but none comfirmed. He looked straight as a ruler to me. Then again, campers did look at me in surprise when I told them I was gay.. Anyways. It was around the fourth day. Our counselors wanted us to try and beat other cabins after a few days of getting to know eachother. Naturally, we tried taking down the best cabin-"

"Oh, we were the best alright," Derek interrupted with a fond smile.

"Shh. I'm telling. Continuing, on the last two minutes of the game, my cabin was actually doing really well. We were tied. I tripped over my laces in trying to attack this champ over here, but instead I ended up grabbing his legs from behind.

"My helmet was loose for whatever reason, and his sock was so casually falling down because he grabbed the wrong pair. Long story short, my teeth connected with his leg and I ended up biting him on the field. My teeth went through surprisingly deep, now that you mention it."

"Yup, five stitches to fix it back up."

Blaine frowned in confusion. "So what does this have to do with Chandler biting Katie?"

Derek bit his lips down in attempt to stop his smile. "Uh, why don't you tell him?"

"I asked him out when his stitches were all good and clean and he was no longer drugged. I think Chandler thought that biting a person makes them know, I like you."

Kurts blue eyes widened. Okay, this story was rediculous. And he thought the way Rachel first met Finn was a little weird. "Wow, that's a lot to take in.."

Dave nodded, a little shaky. "Sure is. What do you think?"

Kurt remembered the look in her eyes when Katie looked at Chandler properly for the first time. She was so young, but she's still human. Therefore, naturally attracted to other beings. "Well, if she is happy then I'm satisfied."

Dave let a smile face take over his face.

The men were still sitting awkwardly when the two said kids came running, Katie no longer shy and ducking behind Derek and Dave in attempts to hide from Chandler. "No, no, no, no!"

Chandler continued to chase her around them all the while giggling madly. "My daddies won't hide you! I can see you!"

Katie ran towards the helmet rack, Chandler darting off to capture her. "Looks like we'll be seeing each other more often." Blaine smiled.

Derek frowned. "Do you guys live here-"

"Yep, we just don't come here very often. Well, Blaine and Katie do, but this time they insisted on me coming even though someone knows I have no idea what to look for." Kurt sent a sideways glare towards Blaine.

"Yow." Derek commented. "If looks could kill."

Blaine chuckled. "Oh, trust me, I'd be dead by now."

Dave checked the time briefly, a grimace taking over his features. "Ack. We need to get going, his soccer practice starts in two hours and you still need to make supper."

Derek tilted his head fondly. "Or, you could do it."

Dave immediately shook his head no. "No thanks."

Derek laughed in response, shaking Dave's hair before resting his hand on his partner's jawline. They proceeded to face Kurt and Blaine, who were now secretly watching Chandler and Katie decide which helmet was the best. "So, we'll trade numbers and maybe they could hang out sometime?"

Kurt nodded, taking the phone Derek was offering and adding his house and cell number. "Absolutely." Dave finished filling out their number on Blaine's phone, handing it to Blaine. "We gotta get going. We'll see you soon?"

Kurt nodded. "For sure."

"Awesome." Derek spun on his heal, leaving the box of shoes and heading towards the two kids. "Chandler, bud we gotta go. You have soccer practice soon."

Kurt and Blaine started to make their way over, passing Dave as he huffed and bent over to pick the pair of shoes. Chandler was slouched and his arms were hanging out in front of him as if he were frankenstein, but instead of infront of his shoulders they were hanging down by his legs. "Five more minutes, please?"

Derek smiled fondly. Next to Chandler was Katie, arranging the helmets back were they belonged. "Chan, it's okay. We'll still get to play-" Katie turned to face her dads in a brief moment of realization. "-right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, of course. But we gotta get going, too. Auntie Tannie's coming over for supper, remember?"

Dave smiled fondly. "Auntie Tannie. Of course."

Kurt looked up from Chandler and Derek sharing a handshake and smiled. "We'll see you around, Karofsky?"

"Definitely, Hummel."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, I don't know weather to call this a one-shot or a first chapter of a fanfic...we'll see. (The fanfic would focus on Katie and Chandler) Just so you know, absolutely no Romantic Kurtofsky will be involved with this fic. I'm a little against that, but all for Kurtofsky friendship.

Sigh. I got lazy at the end. I realize that. I just wanted this finished. I've been working on it since it popped in my head in early Febuary, just can't.

Oh well. Reviews are the nice thing to do.

Follow me on tumblr, if you want :) I follow back usually.

Okay. SO many stories to write, so little time with mom's laptop.

Don't worry I save drafts on my email, haha.

BYE :)


End file.
